Lapar
by abcd nara
Summary: "Hei Temari. Tadi kau bilang wajahku selalu tidak bersemangat, kan? Kau lupa ya? Kalau aku bersemangat kalau mendapat jatah-ku."


'Lapar'

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: typo, cacat, abal-abal, fic pertama, arah cerita gak jelas

Enjoy reading!

* * *

"Aku pulang".

Seorang pria berambut hitam berkuncir satu membuka pintu rumah agak keras hingga pintu itu menampakkan wajah malasnya. Berjalan memasuki rumah setelah sebelumnya membuka sepatu ninja yang dikenakannya asal-asalan.

"Selamat datang di rumah!" Ujar seorang wanita berambut pirang yang disanggul rendah dari sebuah ruangan di rumah itu, mungkin dapur. Warna rambutnya jelas akan mengingatkanmu pada kilau pasir gurun yang disinari mentari pagi.

Wanita itu—Temari- dengan wajah sumringah dan senyumnya yang menawan berlari kecil ke arah pintu kediaman Nara, bermaksud untuk menyambut sang suami, Shikamaru, yang pasti selalu kelelahan ketika pulang kerja.

"Maaf ya Shika, aku agak lam-"

Kosong.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Area pintu rumah pun terlihat rapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda berantakan—yang biasanya dihasilkan oleh tingkah suaminya yang malas untuk merapikan sepatunya sepulang kerja.

"Dasar, biasanya dia menunggu dulu di sini. Hhh..dan tumben juga dia membereskan sepatunya, baguslah. Ah! Airnya sudah matang." Temari bergumam sendiri, mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur lagi.

* * *

Setelah mematikan kompor, Temari membawa ketel berisi air panas menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya. Sesampai sana ia menuangkan air panas itu ke dalam bak mandi.

Sang pria Nara merebahkan dirinya di halaman belakang rumahnya yang menghadap ke hutan Klan Nara, memandangi awan senja yang warnanya mulai kemerahan.

Dramatis sekali, pikirnya.

Hari ini dia merasa cukup lelah, banyak pekerjaan yang menyita waktu dan pikirannya—terlalu banyak malah. Saking banyaknya, tidak terpikirkan olehnya melakukan apapun. Yang diinginkannya hanya bersantai dan menenangkan otot-ototnya yang tegang.

"Haahh..bagaimana ini…" Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. 

* * *

"Shikamaru!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Shikamaru! Kau dimana?"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Temari sudah mengitari rumahnya untuk yang kedua kalinya, lelah sekali rasanya. Salahkan Shikamaru yang bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal di rumah peninggalan orangtuanya yang besarnya mungkin hampir sama dengan hutan Klan Nara—baiklah, kali ini Temari berlebihan.

Dua kali dia mengitari rumah itu, dua kali juga dia membuka semua pintu ruangan yang ada.

Semuanya kecuali satu, pintu belakang. 

* * *

"Haahh..disini kau rupanya, aku sudah lelah mencarimu tahu!" Panggil sang istri dari arah pintu menuju halaman belakang.

Yang dipanggil hanya diam.

"Air hangatnya sudah aku siapkan. Mandi sana, supaya lebih segar."

"Oi, Shikamaru!"

Masih diam. Mungkin tidur.

"Shikamaru! Kau dengar tidak!? Kau tidak tahu ya aku sebenarnya sudah sangat lelah untuk menyiapkan air panas untukmu!? Cepat bangun! Pemalas!"

"Kalau begitu tidak usah kau siapkan! Aku tidak pernah meminta air panas bodoh itu padamu!"

Temari tersentak.

Kali ini, baru kali ini, Shikamaru berani membentaknya.

"Buang saja air panas itu, aku tidak butuh. Aku mau tidur." Ucap Shikamaru dingin, menatap wajah Temari pun tidak. Dia hanya berlalu seolah baru saja membentak tembok, kemudian pergi menuju kamar.

Temari masih diam, tidak mengerti apa yang salah kali ini. Hatinya terasa teriris. Ada apa dengan Shikamaru? Apa mungkin dirinya yang terlalu kasar pada Shikamaru. 

* * *

Temari mengitari rumah itu lagi, kali ini dia tiba di ruang keluarga. Biasanya Shikamaru menonton tv disini sambil mengobrol sebentar dengannya. Tapi kali ini tidak. Ruang keluarga itu kosong. Lampunya masih menyala namun redup. Seredup hati Temari saat ini.

Mata Temari tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah bingkai di meja. Foto mereka—atau lebih tepatnya foto pernikahan mereka. Ada ruang kosong pada bingkai foto itu. Ruang kosong yang ia harap dapat segera terisi dengan berbagai warna-warni kehidupan rumah tangga mereka.

Rasanya tidak perlu mempertahankan keegoisannya lebih lama lagi.

"Baiklah, aku harus minta maaf. Payah sekali aku ini.." Temari terkekeh, berjalan ke dapurnya yang cukup luas dan membawakan makanan kesukaan Shikamaru yang tadi sudah dimasaknya.

"Wanita merepotkan. Benar-benar tidak bisa baca keadaan." Gumam Shikamaru sembari mengistirahatkan punggunya di tempat tidur _king size_ bersprei hijau toska. Menjadikan kedua belah tangannya bantalan—di atas bantal, kemudian menyembunyikan mata onyx sipit di balik kelopaknya.

Pria bermarga itu terus saja mengeluhkan istrinya. Temari yang berisik, Temari yang kasar, Temari yang tidak bisa membaca keadaan, bahkan masakan Temari yang kadang terlalu sedikit juga dikeluhkannya. Apa saja. Ntah kenapa belakangan ini Shikamaru jadi jauh lebih sensitif terhadap sikap Temari, jadi lebih mudah marah.

Apa jangan-jangan dia PMS?

Bukan.

Atau bisa jadi?

PMS. Pria Merepotkan _Syndrome_. Iya merepotkan. Dia sebenarnya lapar, makanya dia marah pada Temari saat istrinya itu memerintahkannya untuk mandi, bukannya memberi makan.

Atau ada yang lain? 

* * *

Temari membuka pintu kamar sedikit. Mata almond dengan iris sewarna bongkahan _jadeite_ itu mencoba menelisik seisi kamarnya. Terlihatlah prianya yang sedang memejamkan mata. Tampak begitu lelah dan banyak pikiran.

"Shikamaru, apa kau sudah tidur? Aku memasakkan makarel kesukaanmu." Temari melangkah masuk sambil membawa nampan makanan sambil melihat ke arah Shikamaru. Dia sangat tahu kalau suami pemalasnya itu belum tidur sama sekali.

Meletakkan nampan itu di meja samping tempat tidur. Temari naik ke tempat tidur, duduk tepat di sebelah Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, ayo bangun. Aku sudah capek-capek memasak untukmu. Iya iya, aku tahu kau tidak minta _makanan bodoh_ itu, tapi makanlah sedikit. Aku yakin kau kelaparan kan, makanya kau tidak mau mandi." Ujar Temari dengan menekankan kata yang di- _italic_ tadi sambil memencet hidung Shikamaru.

Yang dipanggil tak bergeming. Padahal sebenarnya sudah sesak napas.

 _Baiklah, sekali lagi._ Ucap Temari dalam hati.

"Suamiku, ayo bangun.. Kau tidak mau kan melewatkan _jatah malam_ -mu karena tidak ada tenaga, kan?"

Tetap diam. Padahal dalam hati dia menjerit.

 _Ya ampun, maunya apa sih!_

"Sayang, bangun! Aku berjanji kalau kau bangun aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau! Mau yang gampang atau yang susah atau yang ekstrim, terserah saja. Tapi bangun! Aku minta maaf tidak menawarimu makan dulu tadi.. oh ayolaaah.."

Mendengar permohonan-permohonan Temari, Shikamaru langsung bangkit dari 'tidur'-nya bagaikan zombie yang bangkit dari kubur.

"Ah! Kau mengagetkan saja! Kalau mau bangun bilang-bilang!"

"Cerewet.. Ayo, suapi aku, aku mau makan. Merepotkan.. kenapa kau tidak peka daritadi? Tidak lihat apa wajahku sudah seperti orang tidak makan satu minggu?" Protes sang Nara pria pada Nara wanita. Sang wanita akhirnya mengambil mangkuk yang berisi nasi dan makarel gulung saus asam pedas dari meja samping tempat tidur, dan menyendoknya.

"Mana aku tahu! Yang jelas selama aku mengenalmu, wajahmu itu selalu seperti orang tidak pernah makan. Tidak ada semangatnya sama sekali. Ntah kapan aku pernah melihat wajahmu bersemangat kecuali kalau mau tidur! Aaa, buka mulutmu!" Temari yang tidak terima dengan komentar Shikamaru akhirnya menyuapi suaminya itu dengan satu suapan besar.

Shikamaru terkekeh, kemudian membuka mulutnya, tapi terkejut dengan suapan yang akan segera memasuki mulutnya. "He-hei! Kau mau membunuhku ya? Suapan sebesar itu mana muat di mulutku!"

"Berisik, makan saja. Kan tadi kau bilang kau kelaparan. Jadi ini aku suapkan suapan besar supaya kau langsung kenyang. Ayo makan! Ma-a-a-kaaaan!" Paksa temari menyodorkan sendok pada Shikamaru.

"Aaaaak.. Nyam, nyam, nyam.. enaknya, makarelmu selalu yang terbaik." Ujar sang suami sambil mengunyah makanannya, yang disambut dengan warna kemerahan yang muncul di pipi sang istri. 

* * *

"Ini suapan terakhir.. yak, bagus. Ini minumnya." Sanggah Temari menyodorkan secangkir air putih.

"Hei Temari." Ujar Shikamaru tiba-tiba setelah meletakkan cangkir minumnya di meja.

"Ya?"

"Tadi kau bilang wajahku selalu tidak bersemangat, kan?"

"Iya, terus?"

"Kau lupa ya?"

"Lupa apa?"

"Kalau aku bersemangat kalau mendapat _jatah_ -ku."

Belum lagi sempat Temari mencerna kalimat Shikamaru, hal yang 'iyaiya' akhirnya terjadi.

Yah, sepertinya harapan Temari untuk mengisi ruang-ruang kosong di bingkai foto mereka akan segera terwujud.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

"Temari, ini untukmu." Sang suami tiba-tiba menghampirinya yang sedang melamun di halaman belakang. Menggenggam sebuah benda yang tampak bertali—atau lebih tepatnya rantai.

"Ini kan…"

"Masih ingat, kan? Ini kalung yang kuberikan padamu saat pernikahan. Tapi maaf ya, bandulnya kuganti." Ujar Shikamaru sembari membuka kepalan tangannya.

Tampaklah disana. Kalung emas putih yang sebelumnya berbandul lambang klan Nara, kini bandulnya digantikan oleh benda bulat yang bagian depannya juga terukir lambang Klan Nara.

"Indah sekali… Tapi, apa bedanya dengan bandul yang sebelumnya? Masih tetap juga berlambang Klan Nara, kukira kau menggantinya dengan bandul yang berukiran wajahmu, hahaha." Kekeh Temari, mencubit pipi Shikamaru yang menatapnya kesal.

"Kau ini, selalu saja pandai merusak suasana." Menepuk puncak kepala Temari, Shikamaru memiringkan bandul bulat tersebut, berusaha membukanya.

"Wah, seperti kuaci-"

"Diam!"

Astaga..istrinya ini memang tidak pandai menjaga suasana romantis. Masa bandul indah seperti ini dia sebut kuaci?

"Aduh susah juga ya- nah, ini dia," ujar Shikamaru, menunjukkan bandul kalung yang sudah terbuka. Ternyata bandul itu merupakan sejenis liontin yang bisa menyimpan foto di dalamnya.

"Ini bisa memuat dua foto, kau tahu. Satu fotoku, dan satu lagi foto-"

"Fotoku. Ya ya ya, Shikamaru, kau ini cukup kuno ya. Hehehehe, tapi aku suka sih. Terimakasih ya." Ucap Temari, lalu mengecup pipi Shikamaru. Jangan salahkan Shikamaru kalau tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah. Itu cukup aneh bagi Shikamaru, padahal Temari sudah hampir dua tahun menjadi istrinya, dan dia sudah melakukan bermacam-macam hal dengannya, tapi dicium pipinya saja wajahnya tetap memerah.

"Kau sok tahu sekali sih, merepotkan.. Bukan fotomu yang harus kau letakkan disini..."

"…Tapi foto _dia_ …"

Mata Temari membulat. Dia mengerti maksud Shikamaru sekarang. Dia menunduk.

Anaknya. Anak mereka. Yang sebentar lagi akan segera lahir.

"Kau harus meletakkan foto _nya_ di liontin itu…" Ucap Shikamaru sambil mengelus perut buncit Temari lembut. Matanya menatap perut itu penuh cinta seolah dia sudah bisa melihat sang bayi yang akan segera berada di antara mereka.

"Dengan begitu, aku dan dia akan selalu dekat dengan hatimu. Tempat seharusnya kami berada."

 **OWARI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Toloooong aku geli sendiri baca ulang fic-ku hahahahahaa XD Jadilah begini. Fic pertama yang absurd dan gak kreatif serta menggelikan T_T Ampuni fic aku ini ya para reader *kalo ada*…

Curhat sedikit.. aku bener-bener gak berpengalaman bikin fic. Mohon bantuannya ya senpai-senpai…

Review sangat dibutuhkan untuk meningkatkan pengetahuanku dan mengetahui dimana kesalahanku (yang pasti sangat-sangat-sangat banyak).

Boleh flame tapi jangan terlalu kasar ya.. aku rapuh /digeplak/


End file.
